


I'm So In Love With You

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “It’s snowing,” she whispered, watching the white flakes dance down.“Yeah. Do you… do you wanna go outside?”Her eyes lit up, as he sat on the bed again and she pulled herself into a position that was leaning against him. "Can we?"“’Course, why wouldn’t we?”“Let’s do it,” she replied, kissing her boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sorta sequel to [When The World Is Closing In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8898115) though this can be read as a stand alone. Hope you enjoy. Title from Power of Love

She was curled against him when she heard him call her name.

“Yeah,” she whispered as he used his teeth to playfully nip at her ear.

She gave a slight moan as he made his way down her neck, kissing her, and she knew that there would be a new mark on her collarbone in the morning. “Fitz,” she said again, her voice wavering at the end.

“Yeah,” he said, looking up from her, his chin having pushed her top away so that he could gain access to her flesh, where goose bumps where now rising.

“You wanted me?”

He nodded. “I did.”

“What for?”

He pulled away, and her eyes went wide and pleading. “It’s okay,” he said, allowing his hands to trail over her body as he stood up and pulled the blinds open.

“It’s snowing,” she whispered, watching the white flakes dance down.

“Yeah. Do you… do you wanna go outside?”

Her eyes lit up, as he sat on the bed again and she pulled herself into a position that was leaning against him.  “Can we?”

“’Course, why wouldn’t we?”

“Let’s do it,” she replied, kissing her boyfriend.

He nodded and pulled away from her again, and they got ready, throwing on old hoodies and a pair of boots each.

Once they reached the back door, the house in darkness, no one else wake yet (despite how many people where there as Jemma’s extended family had come down), they went outside, and Jemma couldn’t help but wander forward, her hand in his but it was slowly slipping away.

As she continued to walk through the back garden, something was different.

There was more light behind her, but she supposed that was just from the kitchen.

Maybe her family were standing there.

It was another moment before she spun around and found Fitz on the ground, on one knee.

It was candles, scattered around the garden; some buried in the snow itself, and some were perched along the brick wall of the garden pond; that provided the light she had sensed behind her.

Her whole family was standing on the decking and in the kitchen, but she had eyes only for Fitz.

Down on one knee, holding out a box, with something twinkling in it.

A ring.

She took a step forward, her whole body in shock. She brought her hands to cover her mouth, gasping in shock.

“Jemma,” he said, his voice shaking as he tried to keep his composure but failing. “There are many words that I could say… but I can’t…” he stopped for a second, trailing off. He gave a brief laugh to compose himself and shook his head. “I can’t even begin to describe what I feel for you. Words, words are inadequate, so I love you will have to do until I can find them, and I will not stop searching for them until I do. I love you so very much, and there’s no one else that I want to spend my life with. You’re the woman I love, the one I want to grow old with, but most importantly you’re my best friend, and… I just have to ask. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Grow old with me? Do you want to have more adventures, more late night conversations and early mornings with me?”

She nodded and he continued.

“Because I want that Jems, I want that more than anything, and if you… I just have to ask, Jemma Elizabeth Simmons, will you marry me?”

His voice broke on the question, and a number of tears dropped on to the snow as she nodded. “Yes,” she whispered, unable to speak any louder. Her voice was breaking, and she was crying now. “Yes, Fitz, I will marry you.”

He smiled up at her, and placed the ring on her finger, the jewel glittering in the candle light.

Snow was still fluttering down from the sky as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you,” she breathed, her forehead touching his.

He nodded. “I love you too,” he replied.

She leaned in, and allowed herself to kiss him.

Fitz.

The man she loved.

The man she was to spend the rest of her life with.

Her fiancé.

And most importantly, her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very for reading and all your support. It really makes me smile!


End file.
